


I Like You

by Faeralyn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Mikasa x Male!Reader school au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

Classes had just let out. The tall dark haired boy put on his jacket and shoved his hands into his pockets before making his way down the hall.

 

[Name] had decided that today was the day he was going to tell Mikasa how he felt. The thought of it made his stomach uneasy and he sighed. His flirtacious nature never caused him to have a problem with girls. Mikasa was different. She always seemed so distant and he never knew what to say to her. She was beautiful and there was something alluring about her. The black haired female never left his mind.

 

When [Name] stepped outside he saw Mikasa sitting on a bench by herself. He took a deep breath before walking over to her. "Hey Mikasa" His voice was calm and aloof. Mikasa looked up at the tall man in front of her and gave him a small smile. "Hey [Name]" She said in that adorable voice of hers. [Name] returned the smile before speaking again. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked. Mikasa gave a small nod and [Name] extended his hand to her. She stared at it for a moment before glady accepting.

 

[Name] led Mikasa into the forest. The two of them walked on a small trail enjoying the scenary. It was fall and the leaves were changing color. Everything was so beautiful. Mikasa couldn't help but get lost in a trace. 

 

"You should have brought a jacket. Its chilly out here you know." [Name] said in a casually tone. Mikasa turned her gaze to the ground. "I'm fine." She said quietly. [Name]'s deep chuckle filled the air. Mikasa swore her heart skipped a beat. "Don't be silly. You're shivering. Here, take my jacket." Before she could protest he already shrug off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "There I bet you're wamer already." He smiled proudly at her. "Thank you" She mumbled. A blush formed on her cheeks as she hugged the jacket closer. He was right. She was already warming up and the jacket had his sweet smell on it. [Name] glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. 'God she's perfect' He thought

 

They walked in silence for awhile. Only the sound of the leaves crunching beneath their feet as they walked filled the air. Finally [Name] broke the silence. "Look Mikasa.." he paused for a moment. The crisp autumn breeze ruffled his messy dark hair, grazing his pocelain face. Mikasa stared at him in awe. She had to admit that the boy next to her was extremely good looking. She always had a crush on him but decided to not to make a move. He was reckless and a jokester, but he was also sweet. She never thought he'd want to settle down with anyone. 

 

[Name]'s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "I'm just taking a shot in the dark here... The truth is I think you're great.." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. A giggle escaped Mikasa's lips. "I think you're great too"

 

He looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "No, let me finish. I... Uh..like you a lot. I'd like to be more than friends" Mikasa looked at him in shock. A huge grin took over the young girls features. "I'd like that too." She said. [Name] smiled down a her and took her hand in his. "Come on. There's a place I want to show you." 

 

With that he pulled her off the trail and down a small hill. At the bottom of the hill was a small lake. [Name] sat on the ground and pulled Mikasa into his lap. "Its so beautiful.." Mikasa said. [Name] rested his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, It is."

 

The two of them stayed there for awhile. occasinally [Name] would make a joke and Mikasa would laugh but mostly they just enjoyed each others company as they watched the sunset beyond the mountains.


End file.
